


Sometimes Words Are Not Enough

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Epic Friendship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Memories, Mention Of Mild Physical Abuse, Or Lando tells the story of how he and Kevin got together. It was never going to be simple., Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: You'd have thought after their own seemingly unusual mate choices (Max excluded, he and Dan had just been inevitable after all), his friends would be supportive in his. It seems, however, that doesn't apply if it's a certain Dane.As Lando's friends worry, he sets out to prove Kevin is not the man everyone thinks he is. Even if it is slightly harder now that he's no longer in F1.Or four times Kevin surprised Lando, and the four stories that Lando proved his friends wrong with, in return.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen/Lando Norris, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Other Side Relationships Not Mentioned In Tags
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020





	Sometimes Words Are Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this Robyn. I'm still trying to work out how it exactly ended up at like 5.8k haha, but either way, I hope it's kinda what you wanted. 
> 
> Although seriously, how has there only been one fic written of Kevin/Lando. These two just work together! 
> 
> **FYI for reference, this is set in Monaco GP Weekend 2021.**

“Lando!”

The door from Charles’ flat banged shut as Lando locked himself in the bathroom and tried to will the tears he could feel building behind his eyes away. Leaning his head against the cool tiles, a soft sob escaped his throat and his clutched his phone to his chest. Trembles emitting up and down his frame, as he lost himself momentarily.

He should have known telling them here was a bad idea. Kevin, for all he had understood why, had murmured to him in bed a couple of nights back that it might be better to tell them on a one to one basis, or even with him there.

But he had honestly thought it would be alright. They were his friends and he thought he would be able to tell them alone.

Of course he hadn’t believed it would go smoothly. It never would. The fact they had managed to get Charles Leclerc and Max Verstappen in the same room together was a miracle in itself.

But Max, George, Alex, Carlos and Charles were his closest friends both on and off track, and he had thought, whilst they wouldn’t necessarily be happy with his choice, that they would support him.

Even if, if you had told him when he first came into F1, that just over two years later, he would have been dating Kevin Magnussen for four months, he would have laughed himself at the very idea.

But he hadn’t expected to have three of his friends practically verbally attack him for his choice. And it was that, that hurt the most.

You’d have thought after their own seemingly unusual mate choices (Max excluded, he and Dan had just been inevitable after all), his friends would be supportive in his. It seems, however, that doesn’t apply if it’s a certain Dane.

Honestly, there were times like this, for all he loved them dearly, Lando honestly could murder three of the guys he called his closest friends.

For all Alex and Carlos had been equally as stunned when he had told them all, they had the sense to know this was Lando’s decision and Lando’s decision alone. Shouting at him, wouldn’t change that.

He understood their worry, of course he did, but the reactions of Charles, George and Max, especially Max, his closest friend, hadn’t just annoyed him. It had genuinely upset him. And he hated it.

He hated that in their panic and concern for his safety, they hadn’t actually tried to listen at all to what he had been trying to say but instead had come of their own conclusion. A conclusion that was wrong.

“Lando!”

Lando looked up, startled and eyes tearful at the voices calling from outside the bathroom door, and Max snapping at Charles, “Can’t you open it?”

“It locks from the inside idiot,” Charles scoffed, “And besides this is your fault for upsetting him.”

“My fault! It’s-”

“It’s both your faults,” Lando heard George say.

“I think you had some part in it to carino,” Carlos added.

“WHAT!” George screeched, and behind the door tears filled Lando’s eyes again. Trying to curl up on the toilet seat, he sniffled, wrapping his arms around himself and burying his face in his hoodie.

He wished he had Kevin’s hoodie on now more than ever. He needed his Alpha’s scent right now. Needed the warm and quiet comfort that Kevin was so good at providing him.

He loved nothing more than the lazy days on Kevin’s boat or in his apartment, where he could just curl up in the comforting warmth of his alpha and snuggle.

For all Kevin could speak his mind when he needed to, most of the time he was one of the most laid back individuals Lando had ever known, and his calmness mellowed the constant anxiety Lando usually felt in some way.

And he needed that, now more than ever he needed that.

As the argument continued outside the bathroon door, in his hand his phone began vibrating and he glanced down at the screen. It was Kevin.

Shakily lifting the phone to his ear, he answered it.

“Lando, are you okay?”

“Not really,” Lando sniffed, clutching the device in his hand, as he swiped some toilet paper of the roll and dapped at his eyes with the other.

“What's happened hun? What's wrong Seb just phoned me and said I needed to talk to you?

“I didn’t think you had anyone’s number?” Lando choked.

“I don’t,” Kevin sighed, “I guess he must have got it off Romain or someone. But seriously what’s happened? I thought you were having fun?”

“I was,” Lando whispered, “But we were all talking and Charles and George were on about maybe setting me up with someone and I just lost it and told them, and -well,” Lando choked, “You were right. They hate the idea of us. They don't think we're right for each other. I've tried explaining but because it's you they seem to think no matter what I'm going to get hurt. That we’ll never work. It’s just, ARGGHHHH, so frustrating,” Lando almost shouted, hearing the hushed murmur of voices behind the bathroom door, fall silent.

“You know I wouldn't do that right?” Kevin rumbled soothingly, “I'd never intentionally hurt you.”

“I know,” Lando choked on another frustrated sob, “But try telling them that.”

“Sssshhhhh”, Kevin grumbled gently, letting out a steady stream of reassuring noises.

Lando sniffled and swiped over his eyes, his breathing calming as the sound of his alpha washed over him.

“Come out of the bathroom baby, and we’ll talk okay. We’ll explain together.”

“W-w-what?” Lando stuttered slightly.

A quiet knock came on the door again, “It’s me Lando.”

Another sob escaped as Lando staggered up and opened the bathroom door, falling forward into the alpha’s arms at the other side and sobbing irrecusably. He wasn’t quite sure where the others had gone, or how Kevin had even ended up here in the first place, but it didn’t matter now. He needed him.

Stepping inside Kevin closed the bathroom door behind him and ran his nose over the side of Lando’s neck, nuzzling and scenting him softly. Running a hand through his dark hair repeatedly.

Reaching down he pulled Lando’s hands out of his sweater paws and laced one with his own, pulling him in and taking Lando’s other hand under his hoodie and t-shirt until it rested over his heart. It always helped Lando’s anxiety when he could feel the surety of something underneath his fingers. Something like a heartbeat that was constant and steady.

Lando leant deeper into his embrace after a few moments, mental exhaustion hitting him after what had already been a difficult few weeks. The steady beating of Kevin’s heart, a surety against the demons that were trying to overtake his head.

“I’ve got you,” Kevin rumbled gently, placing a kiss to the side of his head as he nuzzled behind his ear. Placing a featherlight kiss against the skin.

As Lando grew heavier in his arms, Kevin moved, opening the door again and leading him slowly back into the main room. Max and George both opened their mouths to speak, but were distracted as Dan and Lewis respectively kissed them. Seb lacing his fingers with Charles’ and nuzzling the side of his neck, to keep him calm in return. Carlos leant back into Dany’s arms, and Alex tugged Pierre closer, dark eyes cautious.

Sitting on the remaining sofa, Kevin pulled of his hoodie and draped it like a blanket over Lando, pulling him close and dropping another kiss to his forehead.

Nuzzling the side of his neck again, he murmured, “It’s okay,” into Lando’s ear.

Lifting his head, and feeling his omega side finally begin to calm slightly at some more soothing nuzzles and rumbles from his alpha. Lando shifting, clutching Kevin’s t-shirt as he turned slightly onto his side to face them.

He was calm again, and whilst he had been upset earlier at their reactions, secretly he understood in the bottom of his heart.

It was okay.

He would show them, Kevin is not the man everyone thinks he is after all.

He never has been.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hey yourself,” Dan said gently, “Do you wanna help us out mate.”

“No one meant to upset you Lando,” Seb said quietly, running a hand up Charles’ thigh trying to calm him.

“But we didn’t expect this,” George said, leaning forwards.

“Yeah!” Max and Charles exclaimed simultaneously.

“I didn’t even know you two had spoken to each other?”

“When did this even happen?” Alex asked. The Alpha leaning forwards and brushing his hand over Lando’s socked foot.

Lando pressed deeper into Kevin’s warmth, and glancing down Kevin squeezed his hands gently before meeting the (naturally) concerned gazes of 10 of the most important people in Lando’s life.

“We hadn’t until recently, that’s why. I’m guessing you want to know the full story?”

Kevin shifted slightly, as Max, Charles and George glared at him. But he didn’t remove his arm. Lando needed this. He needed this moment to calm down and re-centre, and Kevin would give it to him.

“Of course we do!” Max snapped, “Of all the people I thought would end up dating Lando, you weren’t even on the shortlist!”

“You had a shortlist,” Lando asked. Sitting up with a weak smile in Kevin’s direction, as he turned and leant back into his arms instead, facing his friends fully.

“Yes we had a shortlist. You’re my best friend. You drives me nuts but I’ve always wanted the best for you.”

Max shifted in Dan’s arms and Lando glanced back. The look in Kevin’s eyes gentle, as he nodded towards them, unhooking his arms from Lando’s waist.

Lando stood up, dropping onto Max’s lap and feeling his closest friends gather around him, drawing him into one large hug. The gentle nuzzles and re-assuring rumbles from his closest friends and their beloved partners was all that he had needed from the beginning.

Pulling back, he asked, “Will you let me explain? Please?” Large blue eyes moved around the circle of his friends around him.

He knew they wouldn’t immediately understand, but there had been plenty of questions when they had found their own partners. George with Lewis and Charles with Seb especially. But they had all taken the time for explanation and understanding, and that’s all he now wanted in return.

A chance to prove he and Kevin weren’t as unexpected as they would seem.

Max, George and Charles shared a look between them and nodded.

Lando took a deep breath and began.

They wanted examples. He would give examples. He knew them all. He knew their major concerns with him dating Kevin would be his perceived driver attitude including his single mindedness, seemingly apparent lack of care for anyone else, and how different they were.

But they were wrong.

Kevin had seen through him, had understood him and had been there for him. Even when he had been hurting. Even when, unintentionally, his friends hadn’t always noticed.

*****************************************

_ **Istanbul, Turkey, 2020** _

It had started unusually, when a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne had turned up on the evening of his 21st. He had assumed it was just from one of the others until he had actually gone to look at it on the Sunday after the race and had seen the card.

He had been surprised.

Shocked.

Confused even, when he had finally had a chance to read the card and it’s message;

_**“Happy Birthday Lando, you’re only 21 once, enjoy it! xx, P.S I know you don’t really drink so I thought you might like this more. It’s still a celebration after all, Kevin.”** _

Surprised he had opened the bottle on the flight home, only to find a second surprise in the bottle itself. Instead of the disgusting stench of champagne (even non-alcoholic still had an awful smell in his eyes), the inside of the bottle had another smell. A smell that was far more comforting and preferable. Milk. He’d actually got him milk in a champagne bottle.

It was ridiculous. It was stupid, but it made sense as to why there had been another note on the back of the bottle, ‘please keep refrigerated when not in use’. It was one of the best things he had ever seen. It was different and he loved it.

Sighing in pleasure he had passed the long flight back sipping it. It wasn’t the birthday drink most people assumed he would be getting, but for Lando it was perfect.

_ **Sakhir, Bahrain 2020** _

It had been the second to last race of the season, where Kevin had surprised him again. He had unexpectedly has a panic attack after a race gone wrong. With Max mad at him, and unable to turn to George & Alex for help, the Alpha who had helped him, was the one he never would have expected.

He had been trying to hide away in the dark corner between the two McLaren motorhomes, desperately trying to avoid as many people as possible, when a shadow had fallen over him, and he had looked up to find it was none other than Kevin.

The Alpha hadn’t said anything, just crouched in front of him slowly, holding his hands up so show he meant no harm.

“You okay?” Kevin asked quietly, “You want me to call anyone?”

Shaking his head, Lando curled tighter into himself, shivering lightly as an unusual breeze fluttered through the paddock.

Eyes softening, Kevin stood, pulled off his hoodie and crouched back down, holding out to him.

“Lando, here take it, it’ll keep you warm.”

Lando’s eyes flickered uncertainly backwards and forwards over his face, and Kevin nodded.

Reaching out, Lando quickly pulled the hoodie over his head. He hadn’t expected it to make a difference, but when the Alpha’s scent had surrounded him, he had felt the anxiety within him ease. Burying his face into the fabric, he pulled the hood up, folded the sleeves into sweater paws, and took a deep breath.

“It’s okay,” Kevin rumbled gently, sitting down next to him and leaning back against the motorhome.

Lando peeked out from between the hood,

“Why?” he whispered.

“Why what?” Kevin said, turning to face him.

“Why-you-urggh!” Lando groaned, frustrated at his lack of being able to put a normal sentence together. It always happened when he got overly anxious, and today had just been a total shit show.

“It’s alright,” Kevin murmured, “We don’t need to talk unless you want to, but I’m not leaving you alone out here like this.”

Lando shuffled closer and glanced up, Kevin’s eyes were soft as he lifted his arm up and Lando snuggled into his side.

Kevin rumbled, and nosed the side of his head slightly, and Lando had known he was safe. Kevin was managing to achieve something he had never found possible with anyone else. Easing his anxiety without words.

They hadn’t said anything, but Kevin had sat with him for over an hour until Lando had finally felt up to going back inside.

And when Lando had tried to return the hoodie, Kevin had just smiled and shook his head, “Keep it.”

That night, Lando had made a nest for comfort, and once curled in the centre, it had been Kevin’s hoodie he had pulled close, burying his head in the warm fabric. It was the Alpha’s calming scent he had fallen asleep to, and when he had woken up the next morning, it had been one of the best nights sleep he had ever had.

Needless to say, he had cornered Romain before leaving, and when he had shyly asked for Kevin’s number, the Beta hadn’t teased him, just gently hugged him and tapped the number into his phone.

“Good luck,” he said winking, “He’s not anywhere near as bad as they all think he is, I promise.”

_**Abu Dhabi 2020** _

It was after the final race of the season, that Lando had taken the initiative and approached Kevin himself.

Kevin had been contemplating, leaning against one of the balcony railings in the corner of the bar, when Lando had come to stand beside him and rested quietly against his side.

“Is it weird we’ve only just started talking but I wish you weren’t leaving?”

Kevin chuckled quietly and shook his head. Lifting his arm up, at a look from Lando, and letting the Omega cuddle into his side. It had been a long time coming, but finally it was here. The inevitable end.

Standing, overlooking from a distance the last F1 circuit he had ever driven on, the last circuit he would ever drive on in such a car, he had found himself reflecting on what was and what would be.

The season was over. The future was set. But he would miss it. He would miss the sheer chaos, the sights, the smells, the sheer noise that made up F1 and it's paddocks.

He must admit, all those years ago when he first started, it was the noise that had driven him crazy. It was intense, it was all consuming, it was inspiring, but it was that very noise he would honestly miss the most. It was the atmosphere, the sights, the smells, the sounds. It had always been a bit like working in an ant's nest. Thousands running around continuously, but each with their own set purpose at hand.

It was chaos, but it was also perfect. It was everything he would miss. Everything they would all miss. But he had always known nothing lasts forever, and for all of them the future was only just beginning.

"It still sucks"

The quiet grumble next to him made him jump at first as he finished musing, but the warmth of the body next to him was enough.

"I’m ready Lando, it’s okay. I'm going to miss this though. I never thought all these years and it would end like this,” Kevin sighed softly, a sense of weariness flooding through him. Even though the season had been shorter it had been tough. It had been tiring, constantly having to fight with the team and the world to prove his worth.

And he had done so to a certain extent, and although he had had offers, they all needed sponsorship. A level of sponsorship he just didn’t have, and when Haas hadn't renewed his contract, he had known it was the end.

He had told Marcus once, time was infinite, fleeting, and he was truly gratefully for what he had had. For what he had been able to achieve with all the teams over the years.

But, as he had told Rachel in that interview, all drivers must come and go. And now the season was over. His and Romain’s time was done. However, they had the future, and it was time to start it.

Lando grumbled into his side again as he finished, pressing closer, and Kevin chuckled letting him. Silence descended again, as both of them just looked out over the Abu Dhabi circuit.

After a few moments, Lando let out an unconscious whine next to him, as a large unknown Alpha caught his scent and began making a beeline towards him from the other side of the room. Glancing back, Kevin shifted, slipping an arm around Lando’s waist and letting the Omega cuddle reassuringly into him. Glaring at the stranger, blue eyes blazing.

Snorting as the other Alpha immediately backed off and began walking away, Kevin let Lando do what he wanted. A soothing rumble escaping him as he felt Lando relax into his loose hold. He liked him. Lando’s fire, his drive and his sheer independent will had gained Kevin’s attention shortly after he had first entered the paddock.

His Alpha had been proud seeing the way he had slowly built up his confidence with the help of his friends, his gaming prowess and McLaren.

But he wouldn’t say anything.

He had never said anything.

He wanted it to be Lando’s choice, and Lando’s choice alone, and he didn’t want his feelings to influence him in making a choice he wasn’t happy with.

If he found another alpha. As long as he treated him well, Kevin could live with that. It wasn’t like he would be in the paddock anyway, and Lando deserved more than a long distance relationship.

“Thank you,” Lando murmured into his shoulder.

Nosing him softly, Kevin placed a featherlight kiss to his forehead, blue eyes fiercely watching the rest of the room.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

Pulling away, despite Lando’s koala-like attempts to keep him in situ, he held out his hand and jerked his head towards the bar, leading him towards it, “Come on, I never did buy you a drink for your birthday.”

“You brought me milk?”

“Think of it as a drink part two then,” Kevin continued grinning, “What do you want?” he said as they reached the bar.

Lando looked up nervously as he glanced around at the sheer array of drinks available.

“Um-” he hesitated.

“It doesn’t need to be alcohol,” Kevin said quietly.

“Just a coke then please,” Lando said, smiling shyly as the Danish Alpha paid for their drinks and held the drink out to him.

Looking into those blue eyes, Lando felt himself flush as he took it. It was weird, Kevin had a reputation for being awkward and anti-social, but standing here now, Lando didn’t feel that. He just felt calmness and surety coming off the Alpha’s scent.

It was intriguing.

But more than that, as Kevin threw an arm over his shoulder and led him back through the bar to their balcony, it was soothing.

With Kevin he didn’t feel frightened.

He didn’t feel unsafe or on edge as some of the other omegas in the paddock had moaned they felt whenever they were near the fiery Dane.

He just felt a sense of inner peace.

Calm.

Tranquillity.

That, of all the problems he had in real life, when he was with Kevin that didn’t matter. It felt like with Kevin at his side, he could face them.

As they reached their corner, and Kevin took his protective arm of his shoulder, Lando cooed, pressing back into the Danish Alpha’s side, glancing at him shyly.

They were practically the same height, but Kevin’s responding rumble, and strong arm curling around his waist as Lando buried his head into the Alpha’s shoulder was enough. He sighed contently, and it was at that moment he realised something.

His eyes widened in shock and for a moment he tensed, Kevin immediately pulling his hand back, blue eyes filled with concern.

“Lando? You alright?”

Lando blinked, once, twice, three times at the realisation he had just come to.

Looking up, he pulled Kevin’s arm back around him again, kissing the Danish Alpha on the cheek as he rested against him again.

“I’m fine, Kev, I’m fine.”

And he was.

The issue now, was what he did about a certain realisation.

The realisation that he liked the very Danish driver that was leaving the sport itself.

_**London - January 2021** _

It had been several weeks later that they had met again. They had gone from barely knowing each other, to texting several times a day.

Kevin had even joined him on a couple of COD streams under a different name and without his own camera, and it had been fun.

When people had asked whether it was Kevin, he had denied it, his chat had generally just accepted it. It was Kevin Magnussen after all. He and Lando had barely ever been seen speaking two words to each other in the paddock before, so they had just brought ‘It’s just my friend,’ line.

But Lando missed seeing him, and when Kevin had messaged him saying he would be in London for four days between 14th-18th January, Lando had agreed to meet him.

Which is how, at 08.28am on a Friday morning he was sat in a cafe opposite King’s Cross station, in disguise, waiting for a certain Alpha to appear.

Sipping at his hot chocolate, Lando looked down, scrolling through Instagram and chuckling at the various couple pics his friends had posted over the last few days. George tripping over Roscoe and careening straight into Lewis’ s swimming pool was his favourite so far. Especially as Lewis had also been doing a fan vlog at the exact moment so had caught the whole thing on film.

Watching it again, Lando was too busy laughing at George’s hysterical high pitched scream as Roscoe launched himself after the ball Lewis had thrown, just as he’d got out of his chair. Roscoe careening straight into his legs, as George waved his arms about like a windmill trying to catch himself on the edge of pool.

Roscoe then backing into him after fishing the ball out from under the deck chair was the last straw, as George tumbled, fully clothed into the water.

Lando buried his head in his hoodie and bit his lip. He was so busy trying to subdue his giggles as George’s cursing filled his ears through his headphones, that it wasn’t till the man spoke, that he noticed the seat opposite him had been filled.

“I dunno what you’re watching, but if you let me cutie, I’d find a way to make you laugh like that all the time.”

Lando froze as his head shot up and he came back to his surroundings. The large, broad shouldered dark haired Alpha opposite him having a different effect. Fear. The Alpha was leering at him, dark eyes trailing over his frame as he growled quietly.

Startled, Lando grabbed his stuff, mumbling “I’m not interested thanks,” as he stood up. He was grabbing the last of his stuff to leave, when the Alpha growled again, “I hadn’t finished talking yet sweet cheeks, you’re not going anywhere,” and the Alpha’s hand suddenly grabbed his arm and swiped his phone, holding it high as he began to look through the contents.

“What have we got here then? I’m curious what’s making a cutie like you laugh so much.”

“Give it back,” Lando snapped trying to lunge for it, reaching up his tiptoes as he tried to grab it back, grunting in pain, as the Alpha shoved him back against the wall, knocking the air out his lungs, as he kept the phone high.

Lando felt his breathing increasing, pure fear coursing through him at what this man could do with any information he found on there.

Fuck, there was even some McLaren documents on there for this season that he had been reading through on the train ride up here.

What could he have been thinking.

McLaren would kill him.

His friends would kill him.

How could he be so stupid.

He -

“Arrrghhh!”

Lando’s head shot up from where he had curled in on himself slightly and caught his phone it fell from the man’s fingers. He knew that voice.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Kevin growled into the other Alpha’s ear, holding him in a headlock.

The other Alpha was taller, but Kevin was stronger. Blue eyes blazing in fury as the other Alpha coughed in the chokehold.

Lando spied security, as they appeared behind Kevin.

“Everything alright?”

One of the two Alpha guards stepped forwards, dark eyes flicking back and forth over the situation.

Lando whimpered. Kevin unconsciously tightening his grip at the sound. Fuck he wanted to protect Lando more than anything. Just to get the prick of an Alpha’s scent of him if nothing else, but security wouldn’t listen to an Alpha in this situation. Only an Omega.

This was Lando’s call.

Lando spoke shakily, explaining the situation to the guards.

A low whine escaped his throat as he finished, and Kevin’s body tensed, instincts screaming to go and cuddle the Omega and remove the fear that was coating his scent. But he didn’t want to let the Alpha in his hold go. He didn’t want him to try and hurt Lando or any other Omega again just to get what he wanted.

He needed to make sure Lando was safe first, and to do that, it meant staying with this prick first.

A voice broke their turmoil as the guards moved in front of him, shielding Lando from view as they stepped forwards.

Kevin growled, he needed to be able to see Lando. To make sure he really was okay.

To make sure he was safe.

“Easy,” the Alpha that had spoke originally stepped forwards, “Let him go and you can go to him alright?”

Kevin eyes looked back and forth between them. He wasn’t good with security. He had seen far too many Omega’s be failed by Alpha guards who claimed to care, but actually didn’t care beyond the pay check they received at the end of the day.

“And if I do?”

“We’ll sort out him out mate,” The taller Alpha nodded up to the ceiling, “CCTV. It’s all on camera.”

“Kev,” Lando moved out from behind the Alpha’s, dark blue/green orbs wide in uncertainty and his scent filled with the sourness of fear.

It was that, that won over the battle in Kevin’s head. Lando needed him now.

And Lando’s need was more important.

Nodded the two Alpha’s stepped forwards and he released him. Moving out the way as the two guards began leading the offender away, ignoring the Alpha’s repeated cries of “I haven’t done anything!”

Kevin hadn’t even turned around before he found his arms full of sobbing, scared Omega, as Lando launched himself into his arms.

“Ssssshhhhh, it’s alright. I’m here Lando, it’s okay. You’re safe,” Kevin rumbled, nuzzling and scenting him as he cupped the back of his head with one hand, and gently ran up and down his back with the other.

Carefully walking backwards, he guided Lando to sit in the chair he had tried to vacant in a hurry, signalling to the barista behind the bar for another drink.

Kevin kept up the steady streams of soothing rumbles and nuzzles, as the Omega trembled in his arms. Nodding in thanks as the barista approached cautiously and placed two new steaming hot chocolates on the table for them.

“They’re free of charge, I’m so sorry that happened here guys.”

“It’s okay,” Kevin nodded his thanks at the blonde beta, as he picked up Lando’s half used old cup and took it away.

“Lando?” Kevin whispered gently, nuzzling the side of his neck, “There’s a drink here baby, it’ll help.”

Still sniffling, Lando lifted his head up slightly, shakily taking the cup and taking a few sips.

“Thank you,” he muttered, an embarrassed flush forming over his face as he realised just how he had acted.

God, what the hell did Kevin think of him now? He’s dealt with worse after all during all his years of racing.

“That doesn’t make it right Lando?”

Lando blushed as he realised he spoke out loud. Kevin’s eyes were soft as he brushed some of his dark hair behind his ear and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“It’s not right that just because you’re an omega you should have to suffer from some jerks being pricks, and you certainly shouldn’t be used to it.”

Lando felt his eyes water again at the conviction in Kevin’s voice. He really meant that.

He could tell he really meant that.

He had, had Alpha’s fight for him before, but usually they were just his friends Alpha’s that saw him as a little brother and felt they had too.

Kevin didn’t have to.

But he had.

Without even thinking about it, he had defended him. He had kept him safe. Protected him.

And Lando knew if he hadn’t already liked him, he might have grown to just from this moment alone.

“Kev,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” The Alpha glanced down at him, eyes quizzical, and Lando moved pressing up into his side, as he pressed a featherlight kiss against the Alpha’s lips.

“Thank you.”

****************************************

Lando finished the last of the four stories, and left his friends with their partners as he moved back to Kevin, brushing their lips together softly. A quiet pleased rumble escaping Kevin as Lando deepened the kiss. Sliding his hand back and gripping the blond strands lightly.

They had been together ever since that day, but it never made the initial part of that story any easier to tell.

“You saved him?” Max whispered as they separated.

George and Charles next to him were almost in tears, especially after the last story, as Lewis and Sebastian nuzzled their partners soothingly. It was a fear all omegas shared. This world could be exceptionally cruel after all, even if there were constant omega rights groups trying to change the educate the status quo.

“Of course,” Kevin shrugged, running a soothing hand down Lando’s side, “I’ll always save him. Just because we’re Alphas, it doesn’t give any of us the right to be a prick to any omega or beta just to try and get their attention.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell Lando man, When you first realised you had feelings for him?” Lewis asked, kissing George’s cheek at the turmoil he could feel coming from his mate, knowing the instances Lando had faced.

“Yes.”

Kevin looked around all 10 gazes before him.

“It’s Lando’s choice. I always wanted it to be Lando’s choice.”

“Even if I’d found someone else?” Lando asked, tilting his head quizzically.

Chuckling Kevin pulled him into a soft kiss, resting their foreheads together. These words, after all, were for Lando alone, in this the rest did not matter.

“I won’t lie Lando,” Kevin shrugged, “I wouldn’t have been ecstatic about it, but your happiness comes first, and always will. If you’d found someone else, as long as they treated you right, I’d have lived with it.”

Lando blinked a couple of times, and Kevin stroked his hand over his cheek, giving him a moment to process the information.

“That’s so sweet and romantic. Why can’t you say stuff like that sometimes?”

Lando smiled at Charles’ murmured comment to Seb in the background, biting his lip to keep from laughing, as he heard Seb pull his whining mate into a loving kiss. He could sense the German’s eye roll from here.

Eyes flickering back and forth over Kevin’s face, he followed suit and kissed his Alpha deeply. Sighing contently as he felt his Alpha’s arms come around him.

He was lucky.

So so lucky to have found a mate that understood him. That knew the balance of what he needed even before he sometimes knew it himself.

The others would see it in time.

Tonight was just the beginning.

But he knew just how lucky he was.

He had claimed Kevin Magnussen as his mate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
